


Their Own Little Bubble

by mansikka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Immortal Alec Lightwood, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Alec's gifts for Magnus take up more than half the space beneath the tree. But Magnus' favorite gift from Alec is the one he gives him back.





	Their Own Little Bubble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaadieStuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaadieStuff/gifts).



> This is for the lovely Saadie following her prompt of _if you could read my mind_. I'm sorry: I think I managed to hit everything that isn't your thing in this! Toothbrushes and floss at the ready!

Alec takes the last armful of his wrapped gifts through to the Christmas tree, tilting his head to the side as he figures out the best place to slot them all. Magnus accuses him of spoiling him, but judging from all the boxes, packages, and other less-orderly shaped things sprawled out some distance from the foot of the tree, Magnus isn't the only one being spoiled.

Alec lines up the last of his boxes on the top of the pile and stands back to admire the view. He snaps his fingers for the tree's final touches putting extra sparkle on every branch, humming to himself in approval.

"Okay. Magnus, you can come through now," he calls, smiling for how quickly Magnus appears in the doorway of their bedroom, knowing he must have been lurking just to the side of the door.

Alec watches Magnus' gaze fall over their presents, smiling for the joy lighting up his face, laughing as his fingers trail over the top of some presents before he turns around.

"Alexander."

"Before you say anything," Alec says, walking towards him pointing a finger as he goes, "it's no more than last year. Or the year before that."

"But still," Magnus says, stepping into his arms. "There are still so many."

"Yeah. But half of what's under that tree is stuff _you_ bought _me_."

Magnus' eyes hold that beautiful sparkle of delight they get every time he gets overwhelmed for any love he receives. Almost like he still doesn't believe he _deserves_ it, Alec thinks as he kisses him, still in disbelief Magnus could ever feel like that even after all these years.

"Did you use magic to wrap all your gifts?" Magnus asks, looping his arms around Alec's waist and leaning against him with a smile full of tease.

"I did not. Just like we agreed."

"Hmm," Magnus says, hinting that he doesn't believe him for which Alec rains kisses over his face until he's giggling, digging his fingers into Alec's sides to keep himself upright.

Magnus has every right to tease him. For the four years it's been since they married and Alec got his magic, it's been a steady learning curve where he's used it for just about everything he can. The only things he refuses to use magic for is anything to do with his bow and quiver. Though now the novelty of all the things he _can_ do as a warlock has worn off, Alec has rediscovered the joy of doing things by hand.

"Are you ready to go to Catarina's?" Alec asks, watching Magnus' eyes light up again for the thought of seeing her and Madzie.

"Yes. I can't wait to see what they think of our gifts."

"Me neither," Alec replies, holding out a bag for Magnus to slide those gifts into.

"Should we walk?" Magnus asks, both of them turning to the window to see how hard it is snowing and shaking their heads.

"Definitely portal."

"Shall I?"

"I'll do it," Alec replies, swirling his arms with an ease that belies how much work has gone into perfecting his portal work.

Magnus hums again, the small smile on his face that is part tease and part pride, leaning in to steal another kiss before they step through.

* * *

Christmas Eve they spend with Izzy, Simon, Clary, and Jace, after having lunch with Luke and Alec's mom. Magnus' hand was a steadying force beneath the table throughout that meal for how conflicted Alec's feelings are about their relationship. And is once again now as though Magnus can read his mind for the stab of annoyance he feels when Simon just won't stop _talking_.

"He never comes up for air," Alec whispers in Magnus' ear before kissing him when Izzy and Simon are out of sight getting more drinks.

"He is worse when he is nervous for the _scowl_ you keep sending his way," Magnus points out, smiling hard and shushing Alec before he tries to protest.

"I don't scowl," Alec manages to get out before Magnus is leaning in to kiss his brow.

"Of course not."

Though he has no reason to scowl when they start playing Cards Against Humanity, all of them in tears for their answers and the increasing amount of alcohol they get through.

"Is it my turn to get rid of our hangovers?" Alec grumbles the following morning, feeling like there is some kind of brass band doing laps around his skull.

Magnus sinks down on the side of the bed waving a glass of the potion they sometimes need, holding it until Alec drags himself up to sit. "Breakfast?"

Alec holds up his hand asking him to wait as he forces the liquid down with a grimace, sticking out his tongue in disgust. "Yes."

"What do you feel like?"

"Hey," Alec says when his brain catches up with the date, dragging Magnus into his arms. "It's Christmas."

"It is," Magnus says as he pushes their glasses on to the nightstand then drapes his arms around his neck. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Alec replies, indulging in kissing his husband and in no hurry to get out of bed.

When they get up, they make pancakes that are washed down with several glasses of Prosecco and orange juice. There is a leisurely bath that smells of Christmas spices, and it isn't until early afternoon that they open their gifts. It takes hours, with breaks for snacks and more Prosecco, and repeated kisses of gratitude interrupting their gift-opening.

Dinner is a leisurely affair they cook together, with Magnus creating a bubble of warm air out on the balcony to shield them from the cold. They eat looking out over a snowy New York reminiscing about all the places they have traveled to in the world, and planning all the others they intend to go.

Alec sends their plates back inside with a careless wave of his fingers when they are full, snapping them clean in an instant as Magnus tops up their glasses.

"I'm glad we stayed here for Christmas," Alec says, thinking of all the exotic locations they had been through as options and both of them opting for home.

"As am I," Magnus agrees. "Though I won't pretend I'm not looking forward to New Year."

"Me too," Alec agrees, thinking of their plans.

Technically, they will have three New Years spaced out over the space of twenty-four hours taking turns to create portals to get them where they want to go. They are staying in an apartment in Honolulu as it's one of the last places that will see the New Year in, where they will spend a couple of days recovering.

It's the kind of excess they only indulge in once in a while, despite being capable of so many things. They had squeezed so much in until his decision to become immortal fearing time was running out, yet now they don't have to worry about such a thing their travels have slowed, and savored. Alec has loved every moment of his life since Magnus came into it, yet loves this slower way of existing even more.

Magnus is quiet, though it's the peaceful kind that Alec happily sits in with him, sleepy with no need for any words. Though they do move from the table where they've just eaten to the small couch in the balcony's corner, laughing as Magnus pretends to roll their heated bubble like a bowling ball.

Magnus ducks beneath Alec's arm and claims a kiss, after which Alec drops his head back before closing his eyes. Everything is still, and mute, and calm here in their bubble, watching as the snow drifts down.

"Will you be okay out here for a moment?" Magnus asks out of nowhere, standing and taking Alec's hands.

"Of course," he replies, kissing over the knuckles of both before releasing him, watching Magnus duck out of the bubble and run inside.

He returns just moments later carrying a small white box that he puts down by his side out of Alec's reach before shuddering against the cold.

"You okay?" Alec asks, wrapping his arm back around him and running his hand repeatedly up and down his arm to warm him.

"Yes," Magnus replies, cupping his face for another kiss.

They get a little carried away, Magnus nimbly shifting to straddle his lap, and Alec holding him around the waist as he gets comfortable. Their kisses become heated, Alec sweeping his hands down to squeeze his ass. Though when Magnus smiles hard against his mouth making kisses impossible Alec ducks to look at him, forcing the eye contact.

"If someone had told me, oh… a few years ago. That I would be sat here today on a balcony spending Christmas Day with my _husband_ , I would have probably asked whoever was telling me this exactly what was in their drink."

"Me too," Alec replies, holding his hands up for Magnus to slot his fingers through, their rings glinting and a constant reminder of a life neither one of them thought they would have.

He doesn't need to ask Magnus about the loneliness he'd felt, because he understands it; even if the loneliness _he'd_ experienced before Magnus was much shorter. He knows that sense of bleakness that must have hit him at times, feeling like love was something for everyone else in the world but him. So he kisses Magnus again, pouring into it everything to show all the love he can, laughing when once again Magnus is smiling, and sitting up straighter in his lap.

"What is it?" Alec asks, sweeping his hands over Magnus' thighs, catching a spark of excitement in his eyes he doesn't yet know the reason for.

"Alexander. Do you remember when we first got engaged and began all those lengthy, tiresome, difficult conversations about how best to make you immortal?"

"Like I'll ever forget," Alec replies, snorting with laughter. "And less of the _tiresome_ , please. I'm _happy_ we took all the time we needed for that."

"Believe me, so am I," Magnus agrees, his smile for him so sweet Alec has to lean in for a taste. "We discussed so many things. About our future. My past. Our work, and everything we wanted to achieve together."

"It's kind of a big deal getting to spend forever with the love of your life," Alec retorts, loving the giddiness of Magnus' laughter as he looks away and nods.

"Yes, well. I am glad we planned everything so perfectly. That we talked so _much_."

"You and me. We could talk forever," Alec tells him, and they could. Sometimes when Jace, or Clary, or anyone tries to imagine the things he and Magnus do when they are traveling, their suggestions couldn't be further from the truth. Often it is just the two of them exploring somewhere hand in hand or tucked up in a corner somewhere, the two of them talking, never seeming to run out things to say.

"We could," Magnus agrees and leans in to kiss him again. Alec smooths his hands down his back and tugs him closer, laughing when he resists a little.

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on in there?" he asks, jabbing a finger at Magnus' forehead. "Or do I have to guess?"

"Do you remember how _cross_ you got with me when I had difficulty believing you would really want to stay with me forever?"

"How can I forget?" Alec replies. "You were obstinate. And stubborn. And determined to find reasons I wouldn't want you for that long."

Alec is convinced those months were the most frustrating of his life so far, groaning internally at the hours of sleep they'd both lost to him having to prove Magnus wrong.

"All of which I was wrong about," Magnus admits easily, which really does make Alec smile.

"You're not suddenly thinking all that again, are you?" Alec asks then, pulling back just a little to study Magnus' face hoping not to see that hesitance there.

"No. Not at all," Magnus replies, as quickly and as confidently as Alec has ever seen him. "I apologize for being so… difficult. I just needed to be sure that you knew what you were giving up for me."

"Not a damn thing," Alec tells him, which is both true for all he gains from living forever with Magnus, and not true for all the family he'll one day have to leave behind. But his words earn him more kisses, and if he can't indulge in those on Christmas Day of all days, he doesn't know when he can.

"The point is, I didn't want you to be going into this without knowing all the consequences."

"I know that look," Alec says then, recognizing Magnus' pattern and spotting the moment he knows he's on to him.

"What look?" Magnus asks, feigning innocence.

"That one. The one that says you've got something _big_ you want to say and are taking forever about it getting out right."

Magnus throws his head back laughing, with Alec tightening his grip on his waist so he won't slip.

"You're right; as always about these things, Alexander."

"Then are you gonna get to the point?" Alec teases, watching Magnus lift that white box to slot between them on Alec's lap.

"I remember that during one of our many, many arguments—"

" _Discussions_ ," Alec automatically corrects, which earns him another kiss.

"Discussions," Magnus amends, smiling, "about all the things I thought I couldn't give you."

"Yeah," Alec says with a huff of annoyance for the memory, still not willing to accept how little Magnus thinks of himself sometimes.

"And all the _discussions_ we had about not rushing things, taking our time, being sure we are ready for certain events in our lives?"

"Like, when you wouldn't let me move in when I was already living here?" Alec retorts, smiling for the way Magnus' face wrinkles up in embarrassment.

"Yes, exactly."

"I forgive you," Alec whispers, nosing at Magnus' cheek before kissing it.

"And you gave me this box," Magnus says, stroking a finger over the lid. "And you told me to give it to you when _I_ was ready for what was inside."

It takes Alec a few seconds to remember since there were so many gifts between them in the lead up to their wedding. But when he recognizes the box, his heart gives a hard thud of excitement he is sure is loud enough for Magnus to hear.

"Yes," he whispers, fingers shaking a little as he reaches down to pull back the lid, though doesn't break eye contact.

"Well. I'm ready for this now."

Alec's eyes sting for a moment before he looks down, tracing his fingers over the tiny pair of baby booties in the box, that he remembers picking out during a fight over family. How he had argued he would have a family with Magnus any day. And Magnus had been adamant he would be a terrible father. How he had dreamed of waking up in the morning to the sound of their child needing them, carrying a sleepy baby in his arms as he smiled at Magnus still sprawled out in their bed.

Alec swallows back the lump in his throat and coughs to clear it, laughing this time with a trace of happy tears. "Are you sure?"

"I am," Magnus replies, his own expression rippling with emotion.

"You're gonna be the best dad," Alec whispers, picturing watching Magnus sing their child a lullaby as he prepares their food. Imagines Magnus fussing over them if they get sick, how protective they will both be for every new experience. How ecstatic he is about starting a family of their own.

"Well. I aim to be the best joint dad," Magnus tells him, pressing a long kiss to his forehead before pulling back so Alec can see his smile.

"We're gonna be parents?" Alec says, not caring about the how or the when, so full of excitement for this new adventure to share with Magnus that he's sure he won't sleep at all tonight.

"We are," Magnus agrees, and there are a couple of seconds where they stare at each other in sheer disbelief for this decision they are making. But then it's breaking and they're laughing, crushing the box with the booties in between them as they wrap up together in a tight hug.

"If you could read my mind, you'd probably laugh at how much I'm planning this already," Alec says, laughing, his thoughts already going over a thousand things.

"And if you could read _my_ mind, you would know that I have changed the decor of our first child's room four times already, filled their closets with the most exquisite of clothes, and decided on a favorite toy for them, even without knowing who they are yet."

"Only the first?"

"Well. All in good time for the others."

Alec raises his hands to cup Magnus' cheeks drawing him back down for another kiss, lost in the thought of everything they'll get to share together, and how his life with Magnus is the greatest gift of all.


End file.
